


well, legend has it

by deanwinchesterissaved



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchesterissaved/pseuds/deanwinchesterissaved
Summary: "What's the password?" Comes Ryan's voice, somewhere deep within the mountain of furniture.It's been a few months, this relationship thing. And they're spending Christmas together.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72
Collections: Skeptic Believer Book Club Advent Calendar





	well, legend has it

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble for the Book Club Christmas advent calendar! Been a while since I wrote small things like this.  
> Title from The Moss by Cosmo Sheldrake.

Shane's almost at the door of his building when the first drops of rain fall. 

Ducking into the doorway, he stands there and watches the roil of the clouds. Ryan had sent him out for food with a grin and the promise of a surprise in half an hour. Looking at his watch, he's still got a few extra minutes. 

Besides, it's nice. The last few days LA's been building itself up for a propper storm like this, one that makes Shane's chest ache with nostalgia. The rain's pouring down now, sheets of it cascading onto the Christmas themed streets while the few LA natives, caught unaware, hurry towards their destinations. 

With the temperature, this could easily be one of Chicago's summer storms. 

Maybe he should set up his phone by the window when he gets upstairs, Shane thinks, as he turns, making his way up the stairs of the building. Get some good rain sounds, and with their elevation, maybe even catch some lightning in the distance. 

De-masking and sanitizing had since become habit, and his hands are still damp when he walks into the living room. He hasn’t spotted Ryan on the way in, and Shane’s just wondering if he should call out to the man when he sees the structure that now occupies half his living room. 

"Woah." Shane didn't even know he had this many cushions and blankets. 

"What's the password?" Comes Ryan's voice, somewhere deep within the mountain of furniture. As if on queue, the whole thing lights up from the inside with a warm, dancing glow. Ryan must have gotten more of those string lights he’s been draping all over the apartment the past month. 

Shane hums, setting the takeout bag onto the coffee table. "I wonder, whatever could it be?" 

There's a small gap on the side in between two stacked pillows, so he moseys up to it, conspiratory, "oh but will you, glorious gatekeeper, take bribes?"

There's shifting, and then Ryan's face appears through the crack, "don't think you can tempt me, big boy. What did you get?"

"Tacos and cream puffs," Shane says simply. A groan sounds from inside the fort, and Shane finds himself grinning, victory assured. If he could only find the one cushion that would bring the whole thing down on Ryan— 

Ryan almost does the job for him, as a hand appears through the crack, and the whole thing wobbles. The protruding hand does a grabby motion, "gimme."

"The bag’s too big to fit through this crack. I ordered _a_ _lot._ ”

The hand makes a half-hearted swipe in Shane's general direction. "Say the password and bring the food inside through the door, I've got got an awesome setup, trust me." 

"Is it a bro-y setup? You find some way to fit a keg in there?" Shane teases, walking around the structure in search of an entrance, and is sufficiently impressed when he finds a pretty little arch held up by clothesline and the back of the sofa, a delicate trail of string lights lining the borders. 

There's a muttered ‘oh shut it’, some more shifting, and Ryan pokes his head out. His face is flushed, and Shane wonders if he’d only just managed to finish building when Shane came in. Ryan smiles at him for one second before his eyes light up at the bag Shane's picked up. 

"Is that from—"

"—that new place down the street, you bet it is." Ryan makes another grab for it, misses, and Shane hears a small 'mrow' from behind Ryan. _Oh_ , now he's done it. "Obi? Obi you little traitor, c'mhere."

"Oh yeah," Ryan says, a little sheepishly. He lowers himself to the ground and turns onto his back, looking up at Shane upside down. "He snuck in here halfway through me building it, almost dropped a pillow on him," there's a small smile on his lips, "looks like you both like nestling into little spaces."

The rain's gotten loud against the windows, and as Shane takes a closer look, there are a couple of candles sitting on the coffee table, unlit. It smells like a log cabin. 

Shane sits, cross-legged. The next time Ryan reaches for the bag, Shane catches it, lacing their fingers together and holding their joined hands close to his chest. "I think I know the password."

"Oh yeah?" Ryan says, the warm light within the pillow fort spilling onto his face. "Take a guess."

The storm has dimmed the usual light in the room, and the fort, with all its questionable structural integrity, looked like a beacon in the dimness. A little home Ryan's made for the both of them. 

"I think," Shane leans down, giving Ryan a peck on the mouth, "it's 'I love you'."

"Oh do you now?" Ryan laughs, pulling gently until Shane was lying on the floor next to him. "How dare you sir, to use our love in vain!"

"Well," Shane tucks his head into Ryan's shoulder, blowing on Ryan’s skin to make him giggle, "it seems to be working, isn't it?" Shane smiles, and Ryan laughs some more. 

The string lights shine down at them, and the rain pitter-patters against the windows. 

"Merry Christmas Shane."

  
  
  
  



End file.
